1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for analyzing the biological age of a subject and treating the subject as a result of the analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
The concept of a biological age is one that has been discussed in longevity and anti-aging literature for many years. It is a measurement or series of measurements that purport to indicate whether or not an individual is aging rapidly or slowly as compared to their chronological age. An accurate analysis of biological age is needed to allow a medical practitioner to create a program to slow down or decrease the aging of a patient and in turn decrease the patient's biological age.
Numerous attempts have been made to quantify biological age in relation to genetics, ethnicity, lifestyle choices and organ function. However none of the prior methods are a true representation of an individual's biological age. Previous attempts do not incorporate the entire range of factors necessary to analyze biological age. Furthermore, biological age can only be properly understood in the context of human aging generally. Therefore the factors that indicate the status of an individual's biological age must be analyzed with respect to similar situated individuals with similar physical characteristics but different ages to understand the biological age of the individual.